Noches de Lluvia
by Mangetsu Youkai
Summary: La luz de la luna llena iluminaba tenuemente la estancia, el sonido de la lluvia contra el techo era una dulce melodía de fondo y el eterno fluir del viento alrededor de la casa era suave, casi tanto como un canto de cuna. Pero todo eso era opacado por su virginal presencia. Lemon Wally x Artemisa


Noches de Lluvia

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba tenuemente la estancia, el sonido de la lluvia contra el techo era una dulce melodía de fondo y el eterno fluir del viento alrededor de la casa era suave, casi tanto como un canto de cuna.

Pero todo eso era opacado por su virginal presencia.

Tendida entre enredadas sábanas, con su suave camisón de seda y con su cabello encarcelado en una trenza floja, tan fácil de desarmar con sus dedos, sin dudas era la criatura más hermosa del universo.

Sabía que su pureza era virginal, pues ella misma se lo había dicho, y era eso lo que hacía que aquella observación silenciosa fuera un tormento. Pues su deseo de poseerla era más fuerte que él.

Decidió que había esperado demasiado, la tomaría, quisiera ella o no. Se acercó a la cama, sin temor a despertarla ya

De un solo tirón, arrebató de su cuerpo las sábanas. Se colocó sobre ella e inspiro hondo, dejando que cada partícula de su esencia a rosas se adentrara en su ser.

Tomo su cuello, ansioso, pero se distrajo un momento, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de su nuca.

Pasados uno segundos, retomo su labor. Unió sus labios en un beso voraz, casi violento. Un beso en el cual exploraba su boca casi con devoción.

Fue pasado unos segundos que sintió una respuesta, leve, pero notable. Pequeños movimientos de su boca acompañados por gemidos leves de su garganta. Lentamente, bajo rostro hasta llegar a ese suculento y largo cuello, al cual lleno de besos y lamidas.

Sintió la presión de sus manos sobre su pecho. Ahora sus gemidos eran sumamente audibles. Le divertida ver como las acciones de la arquera se contradecían entre sí.

-Wally… ¿Q-qué e-estás haciendo?- pregunto tartamudeando. Se le escapo un suspiro cuando el pelirrojo presionó levemente con sus dientes la sensible piel de su cuello.

Él se separó de ella levemente para poder apreciar la reacción de su pequeña presa.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?- replico en tono burlón, con una sonrisa pícara y malévola en los labios. Le parecía irónico el temor en los ojos de Artemisa ¿Temía por un acto tan natural y placentero y no le temía a, por ejemplo, enfrentarse a un ejército de robots asesinos?

Bueno, tal vez se debía a que no tenía idea de cuan placentero resultaba.

Bajo el rostro hasta sus labios, sorprendiéndose al sentirla corresponder sus besos. No era de forma desenfrenada, como estaba acostumbrado con otras mujeres, sino que de forma lenta, tímida y dulce, una forma de besar que le despertaba cierta ternura.

Descendió una vez más por ese suculento cuello suyo. Los suspiros que brotaban de sus labios le enloquecían. Lentamente, comenzó a sacarse su chaqueta de cuero marrón.

-¿Y qué te da el derecho de hacer esto?-preguntó. Él podía sentir el errático latido de su corazón. Rio satisfecho, le encantaba ser el primer hombre que la hacía sentir nerviosa de esta forma.

Recorrió con suaves besos la dulce línea de su clavícula.

-No lo sé, Artemisa, sólo sé que esto que siento me enloquece, que he tratado de retenerme todos estos años en vano- Wally se irguió sobre ella, su rostro era completamente serio, sus ojos eran las esmeraldas más intensas y fogosas que nunca hubiera visto. Los pómulos de Artemisa se volvieron, idos a piedras preciosas, dos rubíes-. Y, también sé, que esta noche serás mujer entre mis brazos.

Él sabía que era apenas una cordialidad, pues ella ya era una mujer hecha y derecha, dura, fuerte. Pero también dulce y cariñosa. Lo único que la diferenciaba de la mayoría de las otras chicas de veinticuatro años, es que ella era virgen.

Y, hablando de eso, se volcó a mirarla en detalle otra vez. Aunque, ahora sus manos acompañaban sus ojos. Bajo lentamente un tirante de su vestido de seda, causándole un pequeño estremecimiento a la rubia, que trato de reprimirlo, sin éxito.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo permitiré?- preguntó de forma amenazadora, aunque no hacía nada para quitárselo de encima. Wally sonreía ante el intento de Arty por recuperar la compostura. Cómo si pudiera engañarlo estando ese dulce e imponente rubor en sus mejillas o el notorio latir de su corazón. Claro que el suyo mismo no estaba en un estado muy diferente.

Se inclinó sobre el cuello de ella, recorriéndolo con torturadores besos hasta llegar a su oído, sobre el cual exhalo un suave pero masculino gruñido.

-Porque sé que tú también deseas esto en tu interior- susurró, con voz ronca. La dulce fragancia a rosas frescas que despedía la rubia lo enloquecía.

Artemisa presiono sus muslos por instinto ¿Cómo había logrado humedecerla sólo con esa pequeña frase?

El pelirrojo continúo besando el esbelto cuello de la arquera, dejando caminos húmedos y llenos de promesas oscuras a su paso, y sintiendo como ella se tensaba, tratando de retener los suspiros y gemidos que clamaban por libertad en su pecho y garganta.

Se deslizó hasta su hombro, proporcionándole una feroz mordida. Artemisa dio un grito, entre sorpresa dolor y un poco de placer. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que debía hacer gracias a libros y otros factores, pero en ningún lugar decía que aquello era un ritual caníbal. Y eso era lo que la hacía sentir mal, el hecho de que estaba pisando territorio desconocido y, en resumen, peligroso.

Otro estremecimiento la recorrió al sentir como una de sus manos le levantaba el pijama.

Él sonrió ante el nerviosismo de la joven, uno que le recordaba que Artemisa, aunque fuera fuerte y estuviera al tanto de lo placentero que llegaba a ser una relación sexual, aún era inocente en lo que a físico se refiere. Este pensamiento le hizo querer reír al saberse el primer hombre en tocarla de esta forma, en hacerla gemir de la forma en que lo haría…

"El primero y el único" pensó al tiempo que sonreía de forma malévola y besaba el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Un sonoro gemido escapo de los labios de Artemisa cuando Wally mordió su pezón, aun cubierto por la tela del vestido y el sujetador negro.

-Wally…- suspiro, excitando al velocista, que sintió que toda su sangre se acumulaba de forma dolorosa en una parte específica de su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta, Rapunzel?- pregunto con burla, sabía que le gustaba, pero quería ver si lograba someter su terquedad.

Artemisa se sonrojo de vergüenza, mientras lo veía ponerse de rodillas y sacarse la camiseta negra que llevaba. Artemisa hizo lo posible para disimular su rubor mientras él volvía a posicionarse con ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. No pudo evitar notar cuan trabajado estaba su torso. Si bien no era un mega-musculoso hombre de acero, aún tenía un buen pedazo de músculos. Y ella los prefería así y no como mastodontes.

-¿Y es así cómo quieres seducirme?- pregunto, burlona-. Tendrás que hacer algo mejor.

Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso en cuanto vio la sonrisa atrevida del corredor. Éste se inclinó sobre ella, quien cerró los ojos con nerviosismo, más los abrió de par en par al sentir el beso de ensueño que le estaba regalando el chico. Lento, apasionado y placenteramente narcotizante. Distrayendo la atención de su mano, que se abrió camino, tanteando entre las piernas de la rubia. La oyó exclamar en cuanto presionó su húmeda braguita con un dedo y lo froto, pero la acalló con sus besos.

Continúo dándole placer por sobre la ropa, una vez sus labios estuvieron libres, los gemidos de Artemisa adquirieron un ritmo frenético.

-¿A esto te referías, Rapunzel?-pregunto, pero ella no lo escuchó, pues estaba perdida en su propio placer.

No podía evitar sentirse excitado con los constantes gemidos de la joven, con la humedad de su interior y con su calor abrazador. Sonreía mientras la veía retorcerse levemente sobre la cama. Sus dedos estaban aferrados a las sabanas y su mirada estaba perdida. La piel erizada de su cuerpo parecía pedir a gritos las manos y labios de cierto excitado pelirrojo.

Sumo otro dedo a sus caricias, notando que las braguitas negras de Artemisa estaban mojadas por completo. Se sorprendió al notar que ella correspondía a sus estímulos, siguiendo el ritmo con sus caderas. No pudiendo resistirse más, se inclinó y unió sus labios nuevamente, mordiendo suavemente la piel de éstos.

La humedad de Arty y sus gemidos le indicaban que estaba por llegar al orgasmo en cualquier momento, así que retiro su mano, ganándose una cómica mirada de indignación por parte de la joven.

Wally le dedico una sonrisa serena, extraña en él, al tiempo que despojaba a la arquera de su vestido y lo arrojaba teatralmente al suelo. En ese momento, la timidez de Arty salió a flote, recordándole la situación en la que se encontraba.

Tan rápido como le fue posible, se abrazó a sí misma, cubriendo con sus brazos una parte de su pecho y otra de su abdomen.

Wally rio al ver la escena, quien diría que **su** arquera esmeralda fuera tan tímida en ese momento. Alzó la vista al oírlo reír, malinterpretando la razón. Frunció el ceño y alejo la vista.

-¿Podrías alcanzarme mi pijama, por favor?- pidió de forma suave, con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

Él volvió a reír, esta vez, de una forma casi oscura, que hizo entender a Arty que se había equivocado en cuanto al motivo de su riza.

Las ideas que se formaron en su mente la hicieron sonrojar.

Wally aprisionó las muñecas de la arquera y las colocó con suavidad sobre su cabeza. Provocando una imagen sumamente excitante para velocista y vergonzosa para la rubia.

-¿Y perderme de esta delicia?- murmuró, recorriendo con la mirada el exquisito conjunto de encaje negro que resaltaba los atributos de la chica-¿Acaso te has vuelto loca, Arty?

Se molestó ante el sobrenombre, el cual, ya estaba harta de decirle que detestaba. Aunque su queja se fundió en un sonoro gemido cuando Wally, nuevamente, mordió el pezón de la arquera por sobre la tela de encaje.

Fue descendiendo por su abdomen entre besos y lamidas cálidas y apasionadas.

La hacían sentir extraña los besos y las manos del pelirrojo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Se sentía tímida y atrevida, relajada y nerviosa. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el placer que le causaba el chico.

Aprovechando que sus muñecas ya estaban liberadas, aferró sus cabellos rojizos – de una increíble suavidad- con una mano y con la otra acarició su musculosa y tensa espalda.

El joven volvió a subir por su cuerpo hasta su cuello, al cual impartió pequeñas cosquillas con mordidas.

-¡Wally!- rio de forma encantadora. Pero se tensó de inmediato al sentir una de las manos del chico sobre el broche de su sostén y la otra en el borde de sus bragas.

Él tomo aire y se aclaró la garganta, aun así su voz sonó ronca cuando hablo:

-Lo siento, Artemisa, sé que es rápido- respiro hondo una vez más-. Pero si espero un poco más, terminare destrozando un conjunto hermoso y, estoy seguro, me golpearas hasta la muerte- Confesó, al alzar la vista, ambos descubrieron que compartían un fuerte rubor.

Wally sonrió un poco y unió sus labios en un lento y fogoso beso. El velocista siempre había creído que un beso entre él y la arquera sería una eterna lucha para lograr el liderazgo. En cambio, Artemisa era sumamente gentil y se dejaba dominar con gusto.

Mordió su labio inferior con suavidad y Arty abrió su boca, acogiendo la cálida lengua de Wally, quien recorrió cada rincón de la húmeda cueva con ésta. Sus lenguas se abrazaron, lucharon, se acariciaron y danzaron entre sí de forma lenta y dulce. Ambos recorrieron la boca del otro con devoción y lujuria.

Wally la obligo a sentarse y deslizó sus manos hasta el broche de su sostén, causando un estremecimiento en la rubia.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto, divertido ante la reacción de la rubia.

Artemisa no respondió, pero si le dio un suave beso en el borde de la barbilla. La sonrisa del velocista se ensancho al tiempo que retiraba el sostén de la rubia. Ésta volvió a abrazarse los pechos y a acostarse en la cama al tiempo que su rubor aumentaba notablemente.

Wally volvió a tomar sus muñecas y sujetarlas por sobre su cabeza. El rubor de Arty se volvió de una tonalidad casi bordo al ver la mirada que el velocista le dedicaba.

-Eres tan…

-Pequeña, lo sé- murmuró la rubia, quien siempre había tenido la absurda idea de que sus pechos eran pequeños.

Él la miro sorprendido, aunque le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cargada de ternura.

-No- susurró, besando su cuello con suavidad, haciendo que fogosos suspiros escaparan de los labios de la rubia-. Eres hermosa, Arty- susurró con dulzura en el cuello de la joven. En ese momento, sintió las uñas de Artemisa hundiéndose de forma dolorosa en la piel de su espalda. Se separó abruptamente.

-¡Auch!- gruñó-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto confundido.

Ella rio de forma malévola.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames "Arty"- le recordó.

Él sonrió con cariño y se inclinó sobre ella, recorriendo su mejilla con la yema de los dedos suavemente, algo que extraño a la joven.

-Eres hermosa- reformo la frase, llenando a Artemisa de ternura y culpa. Cómo si supiera esto, unió sus labios en un beso largo y reconfortante.

Artemisa sintió como las manos del pelirrojo masajeaban sus pechos, provocándole olas de placer. La boca del chico descendió por su cuello, formando un camino de besos hasta sus pechos.

Artemisa se estremeció de pies a cabeza y gimió al sentir la cálida y húmeda lengua del velocista sobre su, ya excitado y sensible, pezón. Lamiéndolo, besándolo, mordiéndolo y jalando levemente de él. Delineándolo con su lengua y degustándolo con creciente calor y adoración, mientras preparaba el otro con su mano. Una vez satisfecho, paso a repetir la acción con el otro pezón; sintiendo su miembro endurecerse más con cada gemido sugestivo que Artemisa dejaba escapar de sus deliciosos e hinchados labios.

Se dirigió una más hacia ellos, manteniendo sus rostros separados por centímetros tan escasos, que podía sentir su aliento a manzana dulce en su rostro. Quería tener contacto visual cuando lo hiciera.

Artemisa se tensó al sentir como una de sus manos se deslizaba peligrosamente hacia sus braguitas. Sintió como su rostro se volvía del mismo color que una dulce frutilla. Ésta imagen provocó en el "profanador" una sonrisa de ternura al mismo tiempo que introducía un dedo entre los pliegues del "templo" de la virginidad de la arquera.

-Wa-Wally- gimió con sorpresa, sintiendo otra vez la lentitud enloquecedora de las caricias del joven.

El velocista, por su parte, exhaló un suave gruñido en su oído, excitado ante la deliciosa humedad en la intimidad de la arquera esmeralda.

Comenzó a deslizar su dedo índice en pequeños círculos a lo largo de su clítoris. A lo que la chica respondió con un ligero espasmo y curvando su espalda, sin exagerar, llamando la atención sobre sus pechos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de sudor, que los hacía ver brillosos y suaves.

Sólo por placer, comenzó a lamer nuevamente sus pezones, dándole su respectiva atención a cada uno. En recompensa, obtuvo una especie de gimoteo de placer por parte de su amante.

Lentamente, Arty fue correspondiendo sus caricias con leves movimientos de sus caderas. Se estremeció al sentir una fuerte mordida del joven sobre uno de sus pezones. Literalmente, la estaba devorando, el chico era un completo caníbal.

Wally frotó su dedo a mayor velocidad sobre el clítoris de la chica. Los suspiros y gemidos de Arty llenaban la estancia, evidenciando las olas de placer que la azotaban en su centro. Al ver que comenzaba a llegar al orgasmo, el velocista adentro un primer dedo en su vagina, seguido de inmediato por el segundo, quienes comenzaron a entrar y salir de ella muy lentamente. Entonces sintió que Artemisa hundía sus uñas en su espalda al tiempo que cerraba sus dulces ojos de plata liquida y se mordía el labio, era un poco incómodo para ella, sin duda. Sin embargo, pronto se acostumbró a los "intrusos".

-Wally… Wa-Wally… ¡Ho, Wally!- exclamó al sentir un tercer dedo en su interior, siguiendo el movimiento de sus hermanos. La sorpresa evidente en los ojos de la rubia causo en el chico una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Te gusta así, **Rapunzel**?- preguntó, recalcando la última palabra y esbozando una sonrisa burlona. Volvió a sentir las uñas de la chica en su espalda. Su sonrisa se ensancho. Bajó hasta su cuello y lo mordió en su unión con el hombro, no muy fuerte, pero si con cierta presión.

Veamos quien sede primero Pensó, incrementando la velocidad de sus dedos dentro de ella. Lentamente, Artemisa relajó sus manos y suspiró. Entonces, Wally se permitió recorrer su largo cuello a base de pequeñas mordidas.

Los gemidos de Arty adquirieron un ritmo frenético, sus paredes vaginales presionaron los dedos del chico, evidenciando que estaba por llegar a la cumbre del éxtasis.

Un fuerte espasmo de placer la recorrió de pies a cabeza y, con un sonoro gemido, humedeció por completo los dedos de Wally. Su primer orgasmo.

Se sonrojo como tomate al verlo llevarse los dedos a los labios y degustarlos como si sus estrógenos fueran el manjar más delicioso del universo. Lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¡Wally!- exclamo avergonzada, el joven sólo se echó a reír de forma gutural.

-Abre las piernas y dobla las rodillas- pidió con voz ronca, aunque se podía notar el esfuerzo que hacía por ser suave, Arty lo miro indecisa, pero termino obedeciéndole con cierta cautela. Se arrodillo entre sus piernas y recorrió su firme y, a la vez, suave vientre con los labios, mientras que, disimuladamente, retiraba sus braguitas negras, dejando a la vista la roja flor de su virginidad.

Artemisa cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, su pulso cardiaco era un completo desastre. Estaba nerviosa, pues el brillo en los ojos esmeralda evidenciaba las perversas intenciones del pelirrojo.

Se estremeció por completo al sentir el cálido aliento del velocista en su entrepierna.

-Wally… por favor… no lo…- antes de que pudiera detenerlo, él ya había comenzado a proporcionarle húmedas caricias con la lengua.

Enredó sus dedos en las sabanas y sé mordió el labio para evitar gemir como loba en celo, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito al respecto.

La lengua de Wally era increíblemente cálida y placentera, la hacía querer gritar de placer. Parecía como si supiera exactamente en qué lugar debía presionar, acariciar levemente o frotar ferozmente.

No pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacía atrás cuando él comenzó a jugar con su clítoris. Primero, lamiéndolo lentamente, degustando su delicioso sabor, aunque pronto comenzó a subir la intensidad de sus lamidas. Luego, comenzó a jugar en serio: lo mordió levemente -haciendo que un gemido ensordecedoramente excitante brotara del interior de la garganta de la arquera esmeralda-, pronto comenzó a succionarlo como si se tratara de un caramelito jugoso.

A todo esto, la chica no podía dejar de gemir su nombre de forma inconsciente, lo que conseguía que el chico la recompensara con certeras lamidas en su clítoris.

¿Cómo brindarle tanto placer sólo con unas caricias? Tal vez fuera porque los gemidos de Arty lo guiaban ligeramente. O, tal vez, sólo era la experiencia. Sintió como su lengua se adentraba en su pequeña cavidad, adentrándose y saliendo de ella a un ritmo desesperantemente lento, incrementando la velocidad por segundos. Arty podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba la cuenta regresiva. Sinceramente, ya no sabía de donde salía el aliento para lanzar semejantes gemidos.

Llego a su segundo orgasmo con rapidez. Él se irguió hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales devoro con el mismo placer.

La luz de La Luna, que se colaba por el gran ventanal en la pared derecha, proporcionaba una imagen sumamente erótica en ligeras tonalidades de azul y plata. Las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por el vidrio eran hermosas lágrimas del cielo convertidas en perlas.

Sin embargo, toda esa exquisitez natural era por completo ignorada por los amantes, que continuaban con ese beso enloquecedor, casi redentor.

Él le daba gentiles pellizcos en sus pezones, los gemidos de Arty lo enloquecían. Las manos de la rubia se deslizaron hasta su cinturón. Lo acaricio con la punta del dedo, juguetona.

-¿Por qué no te lo quitas?- pregunto risueña. Él se puso de pie, desabrochando el cinturón y arrastrando su jean y bóxer juntos.

Arty se puso roja como tomate al ver el miembro erecto del velocista ¿Esa gigantes llegaría a caber en ella? Trago saliva. De seguro dolería.

Al notar el nerviosismo de la arquera, Wally sonrió y se acostó sobre ella, se acercó a su oído y ronroneo un:

-Tranquila, eres virgen y a las vírgenes se las debe tratar con delicadeza- Artemisa gimió al sentir la punta de su miembro erecto acariciando su clítoris. Hundió sus uñas en la piel de sus hombros al sentir en carne propia la "hombría" de Wally.

-Wally…- suspiro al sentirlo succionar sus pechos.

Sin ninguna duda, Wally tenía experiencia en cuanto a brindar placer. De otra forma, no podría enloquecerla sólo con unos gruñidos o hacerla llegar casi al éxtasis como lo hacía cuando delineaba con su lengua uno de sus pezones, lo mordía, lamia o besaba, robándole múltiples gemidos y suspiros.

Éstos, a su vez, conseguían que el miembro del de ojos esmeralda palpitara dolorosamente entre sus piernas. Las caricias que le proporcionaba con su pene no eran suficientes. Estaba decidido a marcarla como suya, sólo suya.

Un gemido más por parte de su presa y ya no pudo soportarlo más, lo estaba haciendo llagar a un orgasmo sólo a base de suspiros.

La obligo a flexionar sus piernas. La rosa de su femineidad ya estaba húmeda y dispuesta. Sabía que le dolería un poco, pues su entrada era muy pequeña y su miembro muy grande, sin embargo, sabía también que el dolor le daría paso al placer.

Hizo que le mirara a los ojos, quería ver su reacción. Se la veía perdida, sin duda, el placer había nublado sus pensamientos. Lo que hizo sonreír con orgullo al joven, antes de volcar su atención en su labor.

Al sentir la virilidad del pelirrojo en la entrada de su virgen intimidad, Artemisa recordó la situación en la que se encontraba y… se asustó. Un brillo de nerviosismo surgió en sus ojos plata.

"Aún no estoy lista"- pensó.

Se echó atrás rápidamente, golpeando su cráneo con el cabecero de la cama.

-¡Auch!- exclamó, mientras se recostaba contra éste y se frotaba la cabeza. Al abrir los ojos, se halló con un extrañado y confundido velocista. Arty se ruborizo ferozmente y aparto la mirada. Se aclaró la garganta y alzo la vista lo suficiente como para enfocar su musculoso y trabajado abdomen.

-Lo siento, Wally- dijo, lo suficientemente alto como para que el velocista la oyera.

Éste, a pesar de su excitación, comprendió a la joven… sin embargo, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Rio suavemente ante su malévola idea.

Artemisa alzo la vista completamente al oírlo reír. Se puso nerviosa al ver que se abalanzaba sobre ella, aunque, eso debía de ser suave hablando de alguien que posee una velocidad como la de Wally.

Éste la tomo por la cintura con suavidad y la colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Comenzó a darle besos en su mentón, cuello y hombros, algo que, extrañamente la calmo. Calma que pronto se volvió excitación al sentir la dura erección entre sus piernas.

-Tranquila- ronroneo, besando sus labios con ternura-, la práctica hace al maestro.

Artemisa gimió nuevamente al sentir las caricias del velocista en su intimidad.

-¿Tú diciendo algo inteligente?- pregunto entre gemidos, sin dudas, se la notaba mucho más "relajada"-El mundo está a punto de explotar.

Él rio y bajo hasta su pecho para poder besar las canicas duritas y masticables de sus pezones.

-Es que nosotros haremos explosión, preciosa- le aseguró.

Arty se ruborizo y suspiro. Entonces, Wally alzó el rostro hasta que quedo a unos centímetros por sobre el de ella, recordando una fantasía que lo había estado torturando toda la noche.

Estiró su mano, viéndola cerrar los ojos y sonreír tiernamente cuando acaricio su cuello y su nuca de camino a ese mar de hebras de oro unidas en una tierna trenza, lo que completaba tal expresión angelical.

Tomó la trenza con suavidad y, procurando no jalar su cabello en exceso, comenzó a desarmarla. Una vez terminó, esparció sus suaves cabellos por sus hombros y cuello y se dedicó a observar su obra.

Un ángel en carne y hueso… y él le mostraría lo placentero que era abandonar su inocencia.

Bueno pensó . Las confesiones son los miércoles a las ocho.

Con un poco más de brusquedad de la que tenía planeada, la tomó nuevamente por la cintura, la colocó sobre las sábanas y se arrodillo entre sus piernas. Le dio un beso en el que robo hasta el alma. Luego descendió por su cuello, su clavícula, pechos –que bajaban y subían de forma frenética-, su suave y carnoso vientre, hasta llegar otra vez a su intimidad.

La obligo a poner sus rodillas flexionadas sobre sus anchos hombros, para poder tener mejor acceso a su virginidad. Volvió a proporcionarle placer con su lengua; en verdad se sentía maravilloso al saberse el único que le haría esto. Que la haría gemir y suspirar de puro placer. Que haría que su cuerpo se estremeciera por las olas de éxtasis. O la obligaría a sujetarse de las sabanas para no contornearse como una condenada… tal como estaba haciendo ahora.

Con un fuerte y sonoro gemido, Artemisa rozó el cielo con las manos.

Wally se liberó con suavidad del agarre de las piernas de Arty y subió hasta su rostro, observándolo a escasos centímetros de sus jugosos labios. Tenía ojos vidriosos y su respiración era errática. Bien, la dejaría descansar unos segundos, a lo mucho un minuto.

-¿Cómo puedo se-sentir todo esto sólo por unas c-caricias?- preguntó, más para sí misma que para él.

Wally rio de forma gutural e íntima.

-Y no sabes lo que te espera, Rapunzel- dijo, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la joven, algo que no le afecto en lo más mínimo- . La cuestión es ¿Estas dispuesta a recibirlo?- preguntó, con sus ojos brillando como llamas esmeralda.

Ella lo pensó un segundo, al tiempo que se ruborizaba ¿Qué tanto podría doler? Las chicas le habían dicho que el dolor no era nada a comparación del placer que se sentía –O, sí. Meggan, Zatanna y Raquel no eran tan angelicales como todos creerían-.

Respiró hondo y lo miro a los ojos al tiempo que asentía. Wally sonrió para infundirle confianza y le dio un apasionado beso.

Cuando se retiró, ella no abrió los ojos. Hubo un momento de pausa que le pareció extraño a la arquera. Pero, casi de inmediato, sintió el miembro del velocista abrirse paso en su, por escasos segundos, virginidad.

Se ruborizo y abrazo con fuerza al joven pelirrojo, clavando sus uñas en sus anchos hombros. Exhaló una sola vez y se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Tratando de no gritar de dolor.

Cuando Wally sintió la barrera que protegía la inocencia de Artemisa, se detuvo unos segundos, sonriendo ligeramente. Wally no pudo evitar creer que el rostro de la joven era todo un poema, con sus labios fruncidos al igual que su ceño, con los ojos cerrados a más no poder y con su cuerpo completamente tenso, aunque se sentía un poco sádico al estar regocijándose en una clara muestra de dolor, pero adoraba ver a la joven tan nerviosa.

Se inclinó sobre sus labios y los unió en un beso no muy extenso, pero sí muy, muy, muy apasionado. Movió un poco las caderas, notando que se había humedecido un poco más. Sonrió, orgulloso, mientras se acercaba a su oído y besaba el lóbulo de éste.

-Sí que estas húmeda, Artemisa- ronroneó, con voz ronca contra la hondonada de debajo de su oreja.

Un fuerte sonrojo recorrió cada parte del cuerpo de la arquera, hasta hacerla ver del mismo color que el cabello del velocista.

-¡Wally West!- exclamó indignada, ganándose una carcajada por parte del velocista, quien volvió a moverse un poco dentro de ella, aunque sin cruzar la barrera. Una mezcla de placer, dolor e incomodidad invadió los sentidos de Artemisa- ¿Cómo puede ser un héroe tan perverso?- preguntó. Wally volvió a reír contra su cuello.

-¿Algo que decir antes de volverte **Mi Hembra**?- su forma de decirlo, extrañamente, excito a Arty.

Se abrazó con fuerza a su espalda. El roce de sus excitados pezones contra su pecho lo enloquecían.

-Adiós, Virgo- suspiró en su oído. Wally abrió sus ojos, con asombro y curiosidad, antes de sonreír de forma lasciva. Adoraba esa parte tan… mística de Arty.

De una rápida estocada, atravesó la barrera sin dificultad, sintiendo como rasgaba el himen de Artemisa de forma tal, que de seguro le habría dolido. Tuvo la certeza de esto cuando la oyó gritar fuertemente.

Busco con la mirada su rostro. Éste estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor. La oyó gemir de dolor y la vio abrir un poco sus ojos. Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron de éstos.

De inmediato, se inclinó y bebió sus lágrimas en dulces besos, tratando de distraerla de su dolor. Recorrió sus labios, barbilla, cuello, clavícula y pechos con dulces y lentos besos y lamidas lánguidas.

-Tranquila Arty, ya pasará- susurraba de forma suave.

Se cernió sobre ella apreciando su rostro, mucho más relajado. Se rio de sí mismo a los dieciséis años, ese joven idiota jamás hubiera imaginado hacer suya a tal belleza. Sin duda, Zeus era el mejor de todos los artistas al esculpir tal criatura, casi redentora.

Bajo hasta su oído nuevamente, cuanto adoraba susurrarle cosas como los galanes de las películas.

-Venus y Afrodita sienten vergüenza ante la gloriosa Artemisa- dijo y comenzó a besar su largo y esbelto cuello.

Un suave suspiro escapo de los labios de la arquera, quien movió sutilmente las caderas, enviando descargas de placer al miembro del pelirrojo, dando a entender que estaba lista.

Tan lentamente como le fue posible y tratando de no lastimarla, comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, algo que de inmediato, les proporcionó placer a ambos.

Con cada embestida, nuevas olas de placer recorrían el cuerpo de Arty, haciéndola gemir suavemente junto al oído del pelirrojo. Quien se excitaba cada vez más ante esta acción.

Los suspiros y gemidos de la arquera aumentaron de intensidad al igual que las penetraciones del joven West. Éste no dejaba de gruñir ante lo deliciosamente húmeda y pequeña que era la intimidad de su presa. Sus manos no paraban de recorrer cada centímetro de suave piel que tuviera al alcance. Comenzó a besar sus dulces labios con devoción. Recorrió con su lengua cada espacio de esa cueva húmeda y con sabor a manzana. Sus lenguas se rozaron, dando pie a un beso mucha más intenso y acalorado. Uno de esos besos en los que no se puede evitar recorrer el cuerpo del otro con las manos o morder de forma juguetona la lengua y los labios del amante.

Lentamente, Wally descendió por el cuello de la arquera, permitiéndole a ésta expresar a toda voz cuanto disfrutaba hacer el amor con aquel chico. Tantos años ocultando lo que sentía por él tras un manto de insultos y sarcasmos cuando podría haber estado besándolo y sintiéndose feliz y segura entre sus brazos.

Aunque, en realidad, no se arrepentía en nada con Wally, pues sus constantes peleas la hacían reír por las noches, antes de dormir. Esos constantes ataques de celos le hacían saber que el velocista se creía con más derechos sobre ella que los de un simple amigo, lo que extrañamente, no le molestaba. Y los constantes momentos en los que él le salvaba la vida –y viceversa- en las misiones, le hacían saber que le importaba.

Un fuerte estremecimiento de placer la devolvió a la actualidad ¿Qué estaba haciendo Wally? No lo sabía, pero la hacía gritar como una condenada.

-Wally… ¡Ah-Ah!... Wa-Wally…Mmm… ¡Ho, Cielos!- abandonó la tarea de hablar, en vista de no podía formar una frase coherente. Luego le preguntaría lo que hacía.

Lentamente, Wally había descendido por el cuello de Arty, oyendo sus sonoros gemidos.

Repartió besos y lamidas a lo largo de su cuello, hombros y clavícula, dejando lo mejor para el final. Comenzó a succionar uno de sus pezones con gula, pellizcando el otro con suavidad. Exhalo su aliento sobre uno y paso a ocuparse del otro. Pudo sentir como Artemisa gemía fuertemente y curvo su espalda en un ofrecimiento involuntario e inconsciente de su cuerpo.

En todo este tiempo, no había parado de penetrarla y ella de gemir. Entonces, recordó una fantasía que tenía desde el comienzo de la noche.

Comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas hasta hacerlo a súper velocidad. Sin duda, ser Chico Flash tenía sus ventajas, pues, casi de inmediato sintió el aumento en el placer de su cuerpo.

-Wally… ¡Ah-Ah!… ¡Wa-Wally!… Mmm… ¡Ho, Cielos!- sonrió orgulloso al verla así. Sintió como las largas piernas de la chica se enroscaban en sus caderas. Acarició uno de sus muslos mientras continuaba embistiéndola a súper velocidad. Empezó a sentir como las paredes vaginales de la arquera se dilataban y presionaban poco a poco su miembro.

-¡Dios, Artemisa! ¡Sí que eres estrecha y húmeda!- gimió fuertemente, casi un gruñido animal.

Un fuerte rubor se apodero de los pómulos de la rubia al oír esas palabras, sin embargo, todas sus quejas se mezclaron en un fuerte gemido. Sin duda, estaba cerca del orgasmo.

Al saber esto, Wally incremento la velocidad de sus embestidas, haciendo sutiles movimientos circulares con sus caderas. No podía evitar gruñir fuertemente cerca de la suave piel de su cuello.

La arquera enrosco sus dedos en el suave manto rojizo que coronaba al velocista. Sintiéndose plena y extasiada.

Un fuerte estremecimiento, ya conocido para ella, recorrió su espalda. No una, ni dos, si no tres veces. De forma mucho más intensa que las anteriores, haciéndola exhalar un gemido que, estaba segura, se dejó oír tres kilómetros a la redonda en todo el lluvioso bosque.

Con tres profundas y fuertes estocadas, Wally sintió el orgasmo de Artemisa, y se sorprendió un poco al ver que se repitió dos veces más de las que debía. Un fuerte y masculino gemido y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, sus cuerpos estaban perlados por el sudor y sus ojos entrecerrados.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se movió a un lado, saliendo de ella y quedando sus rostros enfrentados.

El velocista se dedicó a observar a la rubia. Ésta tenía sus ojos plata cerrados y su respiración aun no lograba apaciguarse por completo. Sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados por los besos y su cabello estaba desordenado sobre la almohada. No podía evitar sonreír mientras deslizaba las yemas de los dedos por una de sus mejillas. En verdad, parecía un ángel…

…Y era toda suya.

Artemisa abrió sus ojos lentamente, con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

-Wally- suspiro tiernamente. Entonces, frunció el ceño y se ruborizo., se irguió en la cama con una mirada de preocupación- ¡Diablos! Olvidamos la protección- habló con una voz un tanto ronca.

El velocista se echó a reír ante la expresión de la arquera. Llevó sus manos bajo las sabanas y sacó algo, lo lanzo al tacho de basura que había en una esquina, todo sin permitir que Artemisa viera que era. Sin embargo, se hacía una idea.

-¿Cuándo te lo has puesto?- le preguntó, algo más tranquila, pero también un tanto avergonzada.

Él sonrió de lado, notando el exquisito rubor en los pómulos de la joven. Se recostó en las almohadas, con ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza y observando a la rubia de arriba abajo.

Quería llevar al límite su paciencia, y ella lo sabía. Pero, para la buena suerte de la arquera, ahora estaba de muy buen humor.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió de forma casi imperceptible.

"Este juego de la paciencia lo pueden jugar dos… " Pensó.

Colocó sus piernas a un lado, en posición de sirena. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado e hizo un tierno puchero. Con sus ojos un tanto adormilados. Su cabello caía por su hombro derecho y sus brazos abrazaban su pecho, lo que, contrario a lo que debería, aumento la atención sobre éste. En ese momento, agradecía su sonrojo, pues le daba la cereza del postre para verse "inocente".

"…Y todos sabemos lo paciente que puede llegar a ser Wally".

-¿Podrías decirme, por favor?- pidió, con voz desconcertante, para el velocista, sonó como una excitante mezcla de tierno suspiro y gemido orgásmico.

Él se mantenía tranquilo, o eso aparentaba, pues, por dentro, ardía en deseos de abalanzarse sobre ella y volver a hacerla suya.

Él mismo tanteo su autocontrol, estirando un brazo y tomándola por la muñeca y le obligo a recostarse en su pecho, aunque ella sólo accedía a descansar sus codos en su pecho, no deseaba perder el contacto visual.

Arty sintió sus músculos tensos y supo que se estaba conteniendo. Lo que provoco que se le escapara una risita satisfecha. Comenzó a acariciar uno de sus marcados pectorales con los labios, provocando cosquillas en el velocista.

-Está bien- se rindió en una suave risa-. Me lo he puesto antes de comenzar- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo, y entonces, Arty recordó ese momento de pausa que tanto le había extrañado antes de ser penetrada.

Se ruborizo y aparto la vista.

-¡Tú quisiste saber!- rio infantilmente el velocista ante el nerviosismo de la arquera esmeralda.

-Ya lo sé- susurro y se volvió a él con una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Recostó su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente. Temía despertar y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño.

-Ya veo que eres un tanto curiosa- comento el joven velocista- . Y, como es tu primera vez, de seguro tienes muchas preguntas o dudas que necesitan respuesta. Así que, sólo pregunta y yo responderé- aseguro, sin rastros de pudor o vergüenza en su rostro.

…Y este es el momento en el que el sueño se vuelve pesadilla.

-¡Wally!- exclamó la rubia. Su piel tenía la misma tonalidad y temperatura del fuego. Se irguió lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos.

El aludido se echó a reír y deposito un dulce beso en la frente de la joven.

-¡Vamos! Estamos en la **Intimidad De La Habitación-** esto último fue un susurro sexy e intenso.

Ella se ruborizo más aún y alejo la vista, apenada. Entonces, recordó dos cosas interesantes durante la noche…y al hacerlo, literalmente, se volvió una remolacha.

Y, para su mala suerte, Wally lo notó.

-¿Artemisa?- la llamó, pero ésta continúo sin alzar la vista. El pelirrojo sonrió ante su timidez- Tranquila, pregunta.

Pero nada.

Un bufido de impaciencia fue lo único que ella oyó antes de antes de cambiar de posición. Él sujetaba sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Había inmovilizado sus piernas de una forma un tanto comprometedora. El repentino movimiento había provocado que la respiración de la rubia se descontrolara, causando que sus pechos, que subían y bajaban erráticamente, rozaran con sus pezones el pecho de Wally. La chica ya había cambiado tantas veces de tonalidades de rojo que su nombre de heroína bien podría haber sido Camaleón Girl. Estos "síntomas" fascinaban al joven velocista, más no debía alejarse de su objetivo. Necesitaba saber que la provocaba tanta vergüenza y pena a su hembra.

-Artemisa, te he seducido, he recorrido cada rincón de tu cuerpo con mis manos al igual que con mi boca (Y sabes que "Cada Rincón" es "Cada Rincón")- recalcó, completamente serio a pesar de cuanto disfrutaba el creciente rojo en el rostro de su amante-. Aprendí que tu piel es suave como la seda e igual de firme, también que pareces despedir un olor a rosas natural y que tu piel y labios tienen un sabor propio a manzana.

*Te hice el amor y tome tu virginidad- esto lo dijo con una imperceptible sonrisa de orgullo-. Descubrí que eres húmeda, pequeña y sumamente adictiva. También de que eres capaz de gemir y suspirar al punto de volverme loco de pura excitación y satisfacción. Me enseñaste que desarmar trenzas y cualquier otro peinado en tu cabello es mi nuevo fetiche y que tu rostro angelical reemplazara a miles de kilos de comida en mis sueños. Sé que no podré vivir más de un día sin besar tus labios o verte sonrojar justo como ahora- Arty era consciente de que sus ojos le ocupaban la mitad del rostro y que éste ardía como el infierno-. Después de todo esto ¿Cómo puedes sentir vergüenza por una simple pregunta, Hermosa?

Artemisa alzó la vista, notando un pequeño sonrojo en los pómulos del hombre, justo donde antes supo haber muchísimas pecas. Esto hizo sonreír a la rubia. Arty estiró un poco el cuello y unió sus labios en un beso lento y narcotizante. Los labios de Wally se movieron insistentemente contra los de ella, hasta que los abrió y acogió su traviesa lengua en su húmeda y cálida cueva. La cual recorrió una vez más como todo un explorador. Esta vez, le toco a ella recorrer su amplia mandíbula con lentos besos, explorar su cuello con caricias y lamidas –una de las partes de su anatomía que siempre quiso conocer- y tantear su clavícula y anchos hombros con suspiros, besos y más lamidas, además de ansiosos mordiscos que no lo lastimaban en absoluto, pero si provocaban que suspiros escaparan de sus labios. Continuó con esto, oyendo los masculinos gemidos del pelirrojo e inspirando su delicioso perfume a pino, madera y tierra húmeda que le quedaba genial. Hasta que él la detuvo, esto le pareció extraño, ya que ambos tenían una expresión de deseo creciente.

-Primero las pregunta y luego la revancha- dijo con coz enronquecida por el deseo. Ella lo miro extrañada, luego se ruborizo al recordar las preguntas.

-¿Por qué te interesan tanto?- le pregunto mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre una almohada. Él sonrió y deposito un tierno beso en su cuello.

-Quiero saber qué cosas te dan placer y cuales te molestan, ya sabes, para la próxima vez- dijo, desapegado de cualquier pudor o vergüenza.

Ahora sí, Artemisa era oficialmente Remolacha Women. Alejo la vista.

-Hee… Bueno, si te ayuda de algo, todo lo que has hecho durante la noche me ha brindado placer- Wally no hacía más que sonreír ante el nerviosismo de la arquera-. Bien… la primera pregunta… Bueno…Ehh…

-Tómate tu tiempo- dijo tiernamente el corredor-. Y, tranquila, aunque ganas no me falten, no pienso comerte.

-Eso no tiene gracia- dijo frunciendo el ceño, aunque sonrojada.

Él se hecho a reír.

-Depende del punto de vista- rio. Luego de eso, ambos escucharon la lluvia en silencio mientras Artemisa formaba la pregunta.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que Wally mostro un auto control impropio, la rubia por fin habló:

-Veras… Wally… Ehh…- trago saliva- ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos…?-dejo la pregunta suspendida en el aire, dando a entender lo obvio.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- rio y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Ella se sonrojo y aparto la vista hacia el ventanal que mostraba una noche lluviosa. De repente, cayó un rayo que obligó a la arquera a tensar sus músculos. Lo dejo pasar y suspiro, luego se volvió a un velocista que la observaba divertido e impaciente.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo comencé a gritar?- preguntó, nuevamente roja como tomate.

-¿Cuándo gritaste?: "¡Wally, dios, eres genial! ¡No pares, no pares!"- Preguntó, haciendo una pobre imitación de un gemido femenino y ganándose un golpe de la arquera.

-¡Yo no grite eso! Yo grite "¡Wally! ¡Wa…!"- paro de hablar, notando que cada silaba le hacía perder un poco más de dignidad.

El velocista sonreía ladino y arqueo una ceja.

-¿Si?-la insto. Arrastrando ligeramente la i.

-No importa. ¿Recuerdas o no el momento?- Él asintió- Bueno, pues ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? Porque, si soy sincera, me desconcertó por completo. Aunque me gustó mucho- confeso, fuertemente ruborizada.

La sonrisa de Wally se ensancho, era de puro orgullo.

-Son las ventajas de ser el **Velocista Más Pervertido Del Mundo**-le guiño un ojo nuevamente. Ella se ruborizo, con la mandíbula levemente desencajada.

-Entonces, ¿Fue a súper velocidad?- preguntó, extrañamente, esto la excito.

-Así es- se inclinó lentamente sobre ella. Sus ojos volvían a brillar con la intensidad del fuego-. Pero, si tanto te gusto, tal vez deberíamos repetirlo- sugirió.

Arty sonrió, recordando otra pregunta.

-Una más, profesor- a lo que Wally sonrió, excitado, imaginando algunos castigos para su alumna por interrumpir la clase-¿Por qué mi orgasmo fue más intenso y se repitió en la última vez?

El velocista sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Bueno, Señorita Crook, por lo general, el orgasmo de la penetración es mucho más intenso que el de la masturbación, eso es normal- Arty prestaba mucha atención a la explicación de su profe, algo que le parecía divertido a éste-. Ahora, en cuanto a la cantidad, a eso que usted experimento se lo llama orgasmo múltiple, y no es muy normal que suceda en la primera vez, así que usted, Señorita Cook, será un gran individuo a investigar- esto último lo ronroneó besando el pezón de su alumna.

-No tengo más preguntas, profesor- dijo la arquera esmeralda a mitad de un gemido, mientras sentía como una de las manos de su "profesor" se adentraba en los pliegues de su femineidad y excitaba su húmeda vagina, estimulando su clítoris.

-En ese caso, será mejor una revisión del tema-declaró, besando su cuello.

Entonces, a Artemisa se le ocurrió algo muy divertido.

-¿No sería mejor hacerlo con un compañero de grupo?- preguntó, cuando el pelirrojo detuvo sus movimientos, ella sonrió ladina, aunque casi de inmediato puso una expresión seria e inocente en su rostro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el velocista completamente serio, aunque tenía una pequeña chispa de humor en el fondo de sus verdes ojos, ella prosiguió.

-Ya sabe, estar a solas con un chico, reuniones hasta altas horas de la noche y… ¡Ah-Ah!- se interrumpió por sus propios gemidos, pues, sin saber cómo, Wally estaba volviendo a penetrarla a súper velocidad, sin ningún tipo de piedad. Era hora del castigo.

-Lamento arruinar sus expectativas, jovencita- gruño amenazantemente en su oído-, pero sólo yo puedo hacerte esto ¿Entendiste? Tú Eres Mía- gruño otra vez, excitando su clítoris con un dedo, aun penetrándola con su miembro, causándole una gran agonía, mezclada con placer.

-¡Ah-Ah!... ¿Y… tú…? ¿E-eres… mío…?- se las arregló para preguntar, las embestidas de Wally con suerte la dejaban respirar bien- ¡Oh-Oh!... ¡Mmm!... ¡Wo-ow!

Él sonreía al verla retorcerse de placer, sabía que era perverso, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos y su piel estaba cubierta por sudor. No paraba de morderse el labio inferior en un intento, estaba seguro, de retener los gemidos y jadeos que tanto lo enloquecían… no tuvo éxito.

-Wally…- la oyó gemir y eso hizo que su pulso cardiaco se disparara- Wa-Wally, Wally… ¡Wally, oh, Wally!- no podía parar de gemir por el placer que le brindaban las embestidas.

Él sonrío orgulloso. Se inclinó hasta llegar a su oído y ronroneó un:

-Claro que sí… Soy Completamente Tuyo.

¡Qué calor hacía en ese lugar!

A pesar de que fuera rugía una fría aunque melodiosa **Noche De Lluvia.**


End file.
